


Wish

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: When Dan felt like he had no one in the entire world, he wished for a friend and beautiful boy appeared in his mirror.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Wish

_ Wish (Verb): To feel or express a strong desire or hope for something that cannot or probably will not happen.  _

The first memory of it I had was when I was six. The boys at the playground had pushed me to the ground and call me gay but I didn’t know what that meant. All I was certain of was that it was something bad. I remember going home and looking at myself in the mirror, trying to understand what was so bad about me that someone else felt like hurting me. I didn’t find anything. I felt so confused and alone. I pressed my little hands against the mirror and said: “I wish I had a friend.”

“Hello?” 

I jumped back. There was a black haired boy staring at me from the mirror. I checked behind me but there was nobody there. I rubbed my eyes, trying to see if that would help me wipe the strange image from my mind but it didn’t. The boy was still there, smiling.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I’m your friend. You wished for me, so I came.”

“Are you real?”

“I guess. You made me real,” He shrugged.

“Amazing! What’s your name?”

The boy cocked his head pensively. “I don’t know,  _ you  _ give me one!”

“Um, okay.” I walked the room trying to find a proper name for my new and only friend. “How about Phil?”

“I like that!” He smiled. “So what do you want to do?”

“Do you want to play crash?”

“If you teach me, I could. What’s crash?”

“Oh, it’s my favourite game, you’ll see.” I started to set up the game already anticipating the fun we were about to have. 

“How do I play?”

“You need a controller… oh, how would you be able to hold it?”

“Show me the controller,” Phil said. 

I showed the controller to the mirror and Phil smiled at the one that appeared in his hands. “Let’s play.”

\--

Phil had never left me. Ever since that day, he was always there for me, in the mirror, ready to listen to my stories, to laugh and cry and support me. For the longest time, he was the only good thing I had going in my life, and the only stable connection to the world. In my teens, I sometimes wondered if I had lost my mind a long time ago. Phil’s presence was both reassuring and worrying. 

After a few mental breakdowns I decided that I didn’t care, Phil was my friend - real or not - and I had no intentions of letting him go. 

The more people I knew at school and around town, the more I realized how special Phil was. I tried to love someone else but it didn’t work out. Phil listened to me cry, he said that I was a good person and that I deserved love, but I didn’t know if that was true. 

I sobbed miserably and said “I wish that you were here.” I pressed my lips against the mirror and felt the cold there which broke my heart a little more but before I could pull back, I felt warmth, pure warmth and light. 

He pushed me back until we were both on the carpet, kissing, hugging. He felt real. He was real. 

That night was the first of many when Phil would come out of the mirror and lay down beside me in bed. We’d speak in whispers and kiss and hold hands until the morning, but he’d always be gone by the time that I woke up. 

This… thing, this power, became my obsession. I tried to figure out why I had it and how it worked but I found no answers. In the end I decided to just embrace it. 

The day my dad left I lost everything. He yelled at me, he called me names and slammed my door. The mirror fell and shattered. 

I tried to call Phil, but he wasn’t there. I bought mirrors, many of them, but I couldn’t find him. I searched for him in the hopes that some way I would be able to help him find his way to me. Still, I kept the pieces, every single one of them.

By the time I was twenty, I had tried everything. I even kept the pieces of Phil’s mirror glued together to a frame, but nothing worked. I decided that maybe I needed to create the mirror, the way I had created Phil. I didn’t know if it would work, but I wasn’t about to give up on him. I created the mirror from step one, I added the reflective layer to the glass, I cut the mirror, gave it an ornate frame and I painted his name at top. 

That night I stood at my own apartment and I called phil. He didn’t come, but I had a hunch. 

Thinking back to the first time I saw him, I said: “I wish that Phil was real.”

The mirror was empty. All of them were. But then the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat but I ran as fast as I could. I pulled the door open and there he was. 

Phil smiled and hugged me tightly. “You did it!”

“Oh my god, Phil,” I pressed my head into the crook of his neck; he was really here.

“Thank you for not giving up.”

I laughed, even though my eyes were tearing up. “Thank you for coming back to me.” I choked on a sob. “Please don’t leave me again.” I hugged him tighter.

“I won’t. You made me real. I am here to stay with you, so I hope you have a place for me to stay.”

I cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. “That can be arranged,” I smiled. 

_ Some people are born with soulmates, some wish to love so badly that they create their own. Love is a powerful thing for the greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang day 11: Wish + The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631740772024254464/wish)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
